Disney
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Deviantart Prompt- Why IS Pitch watching Aladdin anyhow? VERY MILD BLACKICE


Jack Frost floated absently around the little town of Burgess, glancing in people's windows to see who was still up and who wasn't. Jamie was asleep- being a ten year old boy means you have bedtimes. So far only adults and teenagers who couldn't see him seemed to be awake. None of them wanted to come out and enjoy the fresh snow he was making. They all complained that it was too cold.

He could deal with that. Spying was fun too, in its own way. He got to see people doing stupid things they'd never let anyone else see them do. One woman was singing horribly to a song about trouble. It was pretty funny…

Wandering a little more, Jack spotted someone else spying. And at first he was going to zap them frozen because he thought they were trying to kidnap someone. But then he realized, hey, I recognize that head of spiky black hair. Floating over, Jack announced himself with a flurry of snowflakes and a cheery, "Hiya Pitch!"

He was mostly lucky Pitch didn't turn and run. That seemed like his first response to seeing the Winter Sprite- run away. Jack would've assumed kill on sight would be his first response. The spirit shrugged his shoulders, acknowledging Jack's presence, and continued watching through the window.

Jack peeked around him to see what was so interesting. He snorted at what he saw. "P-Pitch!?" he chortled, "Are, are you w-watching _Aladdin!?_"

Pitch scowled back at the Frost child, who was currently floating in midair, hugging his stomach with laughter, and crying from it. "I have my reasons, Frost," he hissed at the forever teenage nuisance.

Wiping away a tear, Jack asked breathlessly, "What reasons? That you like kids' movies?"

"No," Pitch snarled at him, glaring and gritting his teeth. Jack seemed unfazed, as he continued chuckling. "I've simply noticed a trend with these _Disney_ movies…"

Stopping his laughter, Jack stepped closer, peeking into the window to watch the 2-D creations dance along the screen. "Trend?" he repeated absently, too focused on the magic on the television to really pay attention to Pitch's angry face.

Rolling his eyes and turning back, Pitch mumbled, "Yes, a trend… In each film, I've seen, the villain doesn't have a happy ending… They nearly get what they want, and then it all comes crashing down around them…"

"Sounds oddly familiar," Jack quipped, chuckling a little, looking sidelong to Pitch. The Nightmare King sighed and looked away.

Frowning, Jack asked, "So why ya been watchin children's movies like this? Why notice? Feelin like you need a shoulder to cry on?"

"No," Pitch said, turning and beginning to walk away, arms folded across his chest.

Jack hopped after him, the wind giving him a little push to make the movement especially graceful, and he said, "Well, I'm always here to listen. You said you wanted a family, remember? I guess I could be, like, your third cousin twice removed or something…"

Pitch scoffed at him. "Oh yes, because I'd want a family member as measly and unimportant as that…"

"Okay, then I'll be your wife," Jack said, making Pitch blink and stare at him in absolute shock, "Look, whatever it takes to get you to stop moping around and watching movies like _Aladdin_. For Moon's sakes Pitch, _Aladdin_, really?"

Pitch smiled a little at him. "If you're my wife, then that means we'd have to be romantically involved," he said, chuckling, "Without even so much as a kiss, I don't see this family lasting long."

Jack frowned. "Okay, then we'll kiss, make the marriage last seventy two days, and you'll tell me why you've been watching baby movies!"

Before Pitch could get the joke in that, Jack hopped up on the wind, pushing forward into a soft, sweet, three second long kiss. Pitch blinked down at him once he landed, blushing lightly in spite of his terrifying reputation.

"Okay, so why have you taken solstice in seeing the misfortune of villains like you?" Jack asked, putting his hands on his narrow hips.

Pitch smiled softly at the white haired boy. "I was lonely, I suppose," he said, turning his head away and looking up to the moon, "I suppose I was looking for someone who would understand what I'm going through…"

He chuckled. "I never imagined that someone would be Jack Frost."

Jack smiled shyly up at him and nudged his arm with his elbow. "Hey, well, so long as you don't kill me, maybe we can have a little couple's counseling so you can sort out all your problems," he said, walking beside Pitch through the dark, snowy streets.

Pitch laughed at that openly. "Barely half an hour married and already we've reached couple's counseling," he said, smirking, "I don't see this marriage lasting more than a week."

"I'm cool with that," Jack said, looping his arm with his. "Let's just walk and talk, then. You an me getting all your angry energy out with words."


End file.
